foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FK Fic Fest
FK Fic Fest is a LiveJournal community that runs a ficathon for exclusively Forever Knight-based fan fiction. The moderators of the community are brightknightie and amilyn. The community debuted on 11 October 2009 with the expressed intention of holding a fan fiction ficathon in the spring of 2010, with the stories to be made available starting in the week of 18 May 2010. This date was selected as the fourteenth anniversary of the first airing of the series finale, "Last Knight". A second ficathon was held in 2011. Rules The rules were largely the same in both 2010 and 2011, though with some modifications. 2010 Sign-ups were open from 18 February 2010 to 18 March 2010. Each player submitted three prompts, one in each of the following categories: * Gen: a "gen" story is primarily about anything except romantic and/or sexual relationships or activities. * Pairing: a "pairing" story is primarily about romantic and/or sexual relationships or activities. * Wildcard: a "wildcard" prompt may be anything you like. The prompts were then sorted and assigned by the moderators; and each player received their assigned prompts on or around 21 March 2010. Each player agreed to write at least one story to the prompts received (though ultimately some submitted more than one). The minimum length for the story was 1000 words. All stories were to be beta-read. 2011 Sign-ups were open from 20 April 2011 to 20 May 2011. As in the previous year, each player submitted three prompts in the same three categories, and received three prompts submitted by one of the other players to which they wrote (at least) one story. The minimum length for the story was 1000 words, and it had to be short enough to fit on no more than five (5) LiveJournal posts. The institution of an upper limit on the length of the story reflects the maximum number of permitted posts in the LJ queue, and resulted from the nuisance caused by a novel-length story the previous year. FK Fic Fest 2010 After making the matches, the moderators sent out prompts to the recipients in the evening of 20 March 2010. Players The 21 following people initially signed up to play: abby82, amilyn, ankhsenet, brightknightie, celli, foxy11814, gnosticdiva, greerwatson, havocthecat, hearts_blood, leela_cat, lisamcdavid, malinaldarose, merfilly, natmerc, nikfix1228, pj1228, skieswideopen, twilight2000, waltd, and wiliqueen. One person dropped out without penalty before the deadline to default in good grace (18 April 2010). Receipt of Stories By the rules, all stories had to be posted to the community by 16 May 2010, where they were kept in queue until released by the moderators. In fact, one person received an extension because of serious illness, and permission was granted to the author of an nine-post novel to finish posting remaining installments after the deadline. Pinch hit assignments were made at that time. Release of Stories As a general rule, two stories were released each day (except very large stories at one per day) in the order in which they were submitted. However, multiple separate stories by any single player were spaced out; and shorter stories were shifted around very large ones to keep the two-a-day pattern. Stories The following are the stories that were written for FK Fic Fest 2010: Party Favours For everyone who completed a fully-formatted, queued story before the deadline, the moderators wrote a 100-word drabble. As well, a thank-you drabble was written for the ficathon's sole pinch-hitter. These were posted on 30 May 2010. Thank-You Stories for brightknightie In recognition of brightknightie's inspirational role in creating FK Fic Fest, pairing the participants, and putting together administrative posts, amilyn recruited the following stories to honour her. They were posted on 30 May 2010. FK Fic Fest 2011 After making the matches, the moderators sent out prompts to the recipients in the wee hours of 22 May 2011. Players There were 19 players who signed up for the 2011 ficathon: amilyn, brightknightie, celli, deire, foxy11814, friendshipper, gnosticdiva, greerwatson, havocthecat, lafenris, lastscorpion, leela_cat, malinaldarose, merfilly, pj1228, skieswideopen, sure_i_am, twilight2000, and waltd. Fourteen of the players had taken part in the 2010 FK Fic Fest, and five were new. Stories The following are the stories that were written for FK Fic Fest 2010: External Links * http://community.livejournal.com/fkficfest/ Category:Ficathons Category:Forever Knight Livejournal Communities